Testimony
by My Vantilene
Summary: One shot, Silver stands trial in Montressor and Jim speaks on his behalf and maybe by doing so Jim saves his life. Maybe by saving his life he's returning the favor.


Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet

"The first night aboard that ship, I had convinced myself that it was going to be the most miserable two months, sailing the Eutherium. I wasn't too amused with the whole "Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket" bit, quite annoyed actually, than anything else. Honestly, when I got into the fight with the other crew members, I wanted it. It was the only thing I had done back home; fight and find insignificant ways to break the law. In a way, I was going through this charade to get back at my father. Yeah, I know, kind of a stupid way. I was stupid back then. But somehow, it once made sense.

"I was _not_ expecting the way things went with Silver at all. Not the friendship, not the fatherly bond, and most definitely not the betrayal. But now, anytime I try to picture my dad, I see Silver's face, all gruff with scars and that cyborg eye and Morph at this side. Ya know, I'm actually glad he pulled a mutiny, because I went through the stages of knowing a father and growing familiar with one to the stage where I had to stand on my own, all in one boat ride.

"At the end, I couldn't believe I was the same Jim, I'll tell ya, my mom couldn't believe it either. The cops don't have to deal with me and I avoided a long life of probable drinking and smoking to cope with the fact my dad didn't want me, that he wanted to walk out on me rather than wait and see what kind of a man I would become– the kind of man I _have_ become. I went from boy to man in one ship-ride with Mr. Silver.

"And that is why, I believe, he doesn't deserve the gallows," he smiled at the judge and Silver out of the corner of his eye from the wood-polished-podium, "he doesn't deserve the death penalty– not for my hero, ole Long John."

"That's very helpful, Mr. Hawkins, you may have a seat again as the jury deliberates, we will reach a decision." The judge motioned for jurors to move and for Jim to sit down.

"That speech really helped." Silver's lawyer, Mr. Sullivan, sounded relieved. Things did not look good on Silver's slate, but being a boy's (a "man's") hero really did, indeed, help.

"Yeah, thanks there, Jimbo, that fancy tongue ya got sure works wonders on the old timer's hearts. Hopefully this fish won't have to fry." he smiled, flashing a gold toothed-smile. He may have looked head-to-toe like a pirate, but the new suit he was wearing reduced that factor to a minimum.

After a debriefed conversation with the judge, the usher had the jurors all back in their seats.

"We, the jury, have reached a decision." The arm-rest of the chair dug in to his flesh as Jim barred down on it in anticipation. Gritting his teeth, Silver smiled at Captain Amelia sitting in the second row of the jury box. She smiled back, but they both knew she voted for the death penalty, plain and simple.

"We find the defendant…" sweat beaded on Jim and Silver's brow as the result was getting ready to be announced. Was the man who practically raised him in two months time really going to die the following morning? Or worse, if he did, would he be able to look as the noose tightened around his neck and eventually suffocated him? Jim shook his head, dispersing all of the thoughts from his mind, hoping– _praying_ that the answer would be "not guilty" or something of the traditional variety that indicated he was free to go. He wasn't even sure how the authorities caught someone as clever as Silver, or why– coincidentally– his trial was being held on Montressor, in perfect walking distance from the newly restored Benbow Inn.

"…guilty, payable with 500 hours of community service." The gavel pounded against the wooden judge-box the judge was encased in. Jim had never seen anything quite like the smile in his eyes when he found out he was not going to hang. Captain Amelia just looked annoyed, having a mutineer slip through her fingers, unpunished.

"Some community service on Montressor, ay, Jimbo?" the ole cyborg laughed, resting his elbow on Jim's shoulder, "'Guess it's finally my turn to get more acquainted with Mr. and Mrs. Bucket."


End file.
